Endlessly
by Blue Morning Blossom
Summary: Naruto thinks Sasuke is tired of him and wants to break up with him but what is Sasuke really up to? I'm really bad at summaries cx but its basically just yaoi fluff


Endlessly

Naruto thinks Sasuke is tired of him and wants to break up with him but what is Sasuke really up to?

BlueMorningBlossom: Hey guys! This is my first story and I'm pretty nervous so I thought I'd try a song fic to start off, there's so many plot bunnies in my head I thought I'd try shearing them! I'd appreciate reviews! I own nothing! Arigato!

* * *

Naruto woke up from another restless night, he looked to the empty spot next to him and sighed. Another night where he woke up alone, Sasuke started leaving before he woke up more often recently. Sometimes he wouldn't even sleep in the same bed and just pass out on the couch and it was getting on Naruto's nerves.

There's a shop down the street,

Where they sell plastic rings;

For a quarter a piece, I swear it.

Yeah, I know that it's cheap,

Not like gold in your dreams,

But I hope that you'll still wear it.

"But he's hardly home anymore Sakura!" Naruto had gone over to Sakura's house to help her paint the living room. After Naruto had given up on her and she had given up on Sasuke the two had gotten really close and Naruto had become her handy man when Lee was away on long missions. "He leaves early and comes back late if at all… I know he's taken more missions lately but it shouldn't be taking this much time. We have breaks between missions at least 24 hours so that doesn't explain why he's never home…" Naruto looked like he was about to start crying.

"That doesn't mean he's going to break up with you, maybe he's trying to save up money?" Sakura tried to reason but even she didn't believe the words she spoke. Everyone knew that Sasuke was left with so much inheritance he could live comfortably the rest of his life without lifting a finger if he wanted to.

"Sakura… We both know that's not true…" Naruto sighed as he thought about his teme.

"I don't know what to tell you Naruto. I just know Sasuke loves you more than anything, just trust me," she tried to comfort him as they finished painting another wall.

"I hope so…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,

And my jeans may all be ripped.

I'm not perfect, but I swear,

I'm perfect for you.

As Naruto walked home from Sakura's house he couldn't help but think back to his time with Sasuke. Sure they argued and sometimes fought but it never lasted too long. They were polar opposites, one dark, gloomy, and a night owl while the other was bright, optimistic, and a morning bird. They complimented each other one was what the other needed to balance out their life and that's why they were perfect for each other. They supported each other and loved each other, so as to why Sasuke had begun to drift away from Naruto, he couldn't even begin to guess. Maybe it was all the ramen he was eating? He had exercised more to avoid gaining weight but maybe it wasn't working. Or maybe Sasuke actually did believe he was annoying. As he walked he hadn't noticed the tears that had started to fall from his eyes, he just continued to walk not really paying attention where he was going, too lost in his thoughts.

..And there's no guarantee,

That this will be easy,

It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.

Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,

But I will love you endlessly.

Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

When they had first gotten together Naruto couldn't believe it. He thought he was dreaming because the village's heart throb Sasuke Uchiha had _actually_ picked him over the whole female population. Sure the prick had tried to be cool about the whole thing but there was no doubt he was the more romantic of the two. So lost in his thoughts he hadn't even realized the sun was setting nor the fact that his feet had taken him to the Hokage rock. He loved coming here when he was sad and on more than one occasion had Sasuke come here looking for him when something had happened after a bad mission. He really loved it here but a few months ago someone had started construction to build a house here. Soon he wouldn't be able to sit there again, just looking down at Konoha and thinking. He wished he could move into that house but it was made for someone specifically and he didn't have enough money to move anyway. Suddenly he heard rustling behind him.

There's a house on a hill,

With a view of the town,

And I know how you adore it.

So, I'll work every day,

Through the sun, and the rain,

Until I can afford it.

"Should have known you'd be up here when you didn't come home," Sasuke's deep voice filled the night's silent air around them.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto tried to keep his voice even but his throat was strained from crying and it ended up cracking.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he gently took Naruto's face in his hands trying to get the blond to look at him.

Naruto swatted his hands away and tried to look at anywhere but the Uchiha, fresh tears pricking his eyes "Oh so now you have time for me. Now you want to talk to me"

"Naruto, love, what's wrong? Talk to me… I don't understand…" Naruto glared up at him.

"Oh don't play with me Uchiha! If you wanted to break up with me you should have just done so instead of avoiding me! Your never around and hardly say more than five words tome when you are!" Naruto snapped back as the tears finally fell from his eyes. Sasuke stared at those blue eyes he loved so much before realization dawned on him and he sighed before smiling.

"Naruto honey, I'm not avoiding you, I've been working more to earn a bit more money." He took the blond into his arms and held on tight as Naruto struggled.

"Don't lie! We both know you have more money than even the Hokage!" Naruto yelled as he kept struggling.

"Okay, first off that's not fair, you know she loses all her money because of gambling, Second yes I do have enough money for what I intended to buy" before Naruto could interrupt with more screaming Sasuke kissed his head, " but I wanted to earn this with my own work not my family's"

"What do you mean…?" Naruto stared at Sasuke as the raven ran a hand down his back to relax him.

"You know this spot you love so much? Where you can see all of Konoha?" he asked almost changing the topic but Naruto nodded anyway slightly confused. "I wanted to give you this view, I want to give you everything, love, but this is special so I took extra hours to have enough money to buy it for you. I was going to tell you next month when the house was ready on our anniversary but that house that's being built, it's for you dobe." Naruto looked up at him fresh tears rolling down his cheeks but this time they were happy tears. He hugged Sasuke as tight as he could.

"You're crazy, you idiot. I missed you so much!" Naruto laughed a bit at how dumb he was being ever doubting how much Sasuke loved him.

Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,

Cause they can only see,

I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.

…And there's no guarantee,

That this will be easy.

It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.

Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,

But I will love you endlessly.

Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

As they sat there for a while Sasuke decided to speak up. "I know life will be hard for both of us and things will just happen but I want to be with you the whole way. I want to be with you every morning and every night"

Naruto giggled "You're such a sap Sasuke, but I wouldn't have it any other way, no matter what happens as long as were together I'm sure we can get through it. We're a perfect team after all"

"And you call me the sap," Sasuke smiled and hugged the blond which caused Naruto to notice all the ink on his arms and grass stains on his pants.

"You've been working so hard for me… I wish I could do something for you too"

Ink may stain my skin,

And my jeans may all be ripped.

I'm not perfect, but I swear,

I'm perfect for you.

…And there's no guarantee,

That this will be easy.

It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.

Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,

But I will love you endlessly.

Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

"There is something you can do for me" Sasuke said a little nervously which made Naruto curious as to his boyfriend's behavior.

"And what would that be?" Naruto looked up at the Raven's deep black eyes that held so much love and, at the moment, worry and nervousness.

Sasuke took a deep breath before pulling something out from his pocked and holding it up for Naruto to see. "Say yes…"

Naruto eyed the plastic ring in Sasuke hand then back at his boyfriend. "Sasuke…?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Naruto gasped and practically tackled his Sasuke as hugged him.

"Yes teme! Of course I will!" the blond yelled in pure joy.

Once Naruto had let him go Sasuke spoke, "I know it's not a traditional wedding ring, but there was a small store I passed by on my way up here… I intend to get you a real one but this was kind of short notice…"

Naruto chuckled, "It's perfect Sasuke, I love you"

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke replied before kissing his blond.

There's a shop down the street,

Where they sell plastic rings,

For a quarter a piece, I swear it.

Yeah, I know that it's cheap,

Not like gold in your dreams,

But I hope that you'll still wear it.

* * *

BlueMorningBlossom: There! It's done! Weeeeeelll? How was it? Hopefully not too bad


End file.
